films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Breakdown Train
'Thomas and the Breakdown Train', retitled '''Thomas Saves the Day' in American releases, is the seventh episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Pitching in and Helping Out, Wrong Track and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot Thomas now works in the goods yard at the station, pushing and pulling trucks into place. Every day he sees the Fat Controller, who kindly tells Thomas that, while he may not be as big or as fast as Gordon, he can still be a really useful engine. While shunting, Thomas notices a strange green coach and two cranes and his driver explains that this is the breakdown train and it is used to lift engines, coaches, or trucks that may come off the line. One day, Thomas is pushing trucks when he hears an engine whistling and calling for help. The engine is James, who is the newest engine on Sodor, and he is being pushed by trucks causing him to go far faster than normal. To make matters worse, his brake blocks are on fire. As the trucks laugh, James disappears in the distance. Although he can't do anything, Thomas is eager for the trucks to be taught a lesson. Soon an alarm rings and the signalman tells Thomas that James has derailed, so the breakdown train is needed. Thomas is coupled to the breakdown train and heads to the scene of the accident as fast as he can. Further down the line, James has crashed into a field and fallen on his side. His crew checks him for any damage and tells James that the fault lies in his wooden brakes which were unable to stop him. Thomas arrives with the breakdown train and removes the trucks that were still on the rails from the scene while the breakdown train recovers the trucks which had overturned. Thomas works harder than ever before, going backwards and forwards with the very sorry trucks until they have all been removed. Soon it is time to lift James back onto the rails. After having the chains attached to him, James is lifted by the cranes and is returned to his proper position. James is unable to move by himself, so Thomas helps him back to the shed as the sun sets. Waiting for them is the Fat Controller, who congratulates Thomas on all his hard work. He tells James that he is going to get a new coat of paint and some proper brakes fitted and then rewards a delighted Thomas with a branch line of his own. Nowadays, Thomas couldn't be happier; not only does he have a branch line, but he also has two new coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He now gets to pull trains all day and often sees Edward and Henry. Gordon is always in a hurry, but still whistles greetings to Thomas who whistles back. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Elsbridge *Shunting Yards *The Bus Yard *Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Gallery ThomasandtheBreakdownTraintitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card ThomasandtheBreakdownTraintitlecard3.png|Remastered UK title card ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrainremasteredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card ThomasSavesTheDayOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card ThomasSavestheDayUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card ThomasSavesTheDay1994UStitlecard.jpg|1994 US title card ThomasSavestheDaytitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainGermanTitleCard.png|German title card ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card Edward,GordonandHenry7.png|Stock footage ThomasandtheTrucks17.png|Stock footage ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain1.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain4.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain5.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain6.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain8.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain11.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain12.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain13.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain14.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain15.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain16.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain17.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain18.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain19.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain20.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain21.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain22.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain25.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain26.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain27.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain28.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain29.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain30.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain31.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain32.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain33.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain34.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain35.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain36.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain37.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain38.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain39.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain40.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain41.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain42.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain43.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain46.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain47.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain48.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain62.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain63.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain64.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain65.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain66.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain67.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain68.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain69.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain70.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain71.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain72.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain73.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain74.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain75.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain76.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain77.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain78.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes